


Blanket

by Izcana



Series: 12 Days of Newtmas [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: 12 Days of Newtmas, 12 Days of Newtmas 2020, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Annoyed Newt (Maze Runner), Cute Thomas (Maze Runner), Day 2, Fluff, I won't let you suffer through the angst again :), M/M, Modern AU, No Angst, POV Newt (Maze Runner), POV Third Person Limited, Sassy Thomas (Maze Runner), Snowed In, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izcana/pseuds/Izcana
Summary: Newt awoke to the snuffling sounds of his boyfriend warming his feet underneath the blankets."Good morning, Tommy, sweetheart," he whispered, recognising the telltale signs of the brunet waking.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: 12 Days of Newtmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077020
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32
Collections: 12 Days of Newtmas 2020, Pieces of Newtmas





	Blanket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NewtsOfTheRoundTable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtsOfTheRoundTable/gifts).



> 12 Days of Newtmas Day 2 Prompt - Snowed in
> 
> 30 Days of OTP Day 10: Lazy Sunday

Newt awoke to the snuffling sounds of his boyfriend warming his feet underneath the blankets.

"Good morning, Tommy, sweetheart," he whispered, recognising the telltale signs of the brunet waking.

Thomas squirmed in Newt's hold. "Good morning," he mumbled ad Newt tucked a lock of chocolate hair behind his ear. "Why are you so disgustingly sappy in the morning?" Thomas whined, flipping himself to face Newt, their eyes meeting.

The younger one complained about the blonde's sappiness a lot, but they both knew Thomas loved it, too. 

Thomas was snuggled warmly in Newt's arms, their legs intertwining with the crumpled sheets. Newt's hair, which Thomas loved to ruffle, was a tangled bird's nest and Thomas' was no better. The scene could've been in a magazine, complete with the scenic snow outside their window and the screen of light coming from their window. 

It was promptly ruined by Newt turning around, causing the blanket to lift and Thomas to shriek. "It's _cold_ , Newt! You should've fixed the heater ages ago!"

Logically, Newt knew that his boyfriend was right, but he could not bring himself to care about that right then. 

The blonde pinched Thomas' cheeks instead. "Cuddle with me, Tommy."

The younger boy rolled his eyes. "Sap," he said, scooching closer to Newt's body heat and wiggling his body against Newt's.

* * *

"Come on, Tommy," Newt said, groaning when the beam of dusky light hit his sharp blue eyes. "You need to get up."

The amber-eyed boy whined, burying his head in Newt's chest. "Don't wanna," he mumbled, the words muffled by the striped, cotton top Newt wore. 

Newt sighed heavily. He didn't want to get out of bed in the first place, and Tommy was only making this harder for him. 

"Thomas," The blonde muttered, using his "I'm warning you..." tone. "If you don't get up in 3 seconds, I won't be making waffles for the rest of my life, trust me about –––" Before he could finish the sentence, Thomas was already up, wincing as his head caught up with his body and he suffered through a headrush.

"Don't, Newt!" Thomas whined again. "I want to taste your waffles! Don't withdraw my drug!"

The tall boy rolled his eyes. "And you call me dramatic."

"You are!" Thomas protested. "You get mad at me when I stay up late!"

"Yeah, 'cause I have to take care of you," Newt defended himself. "You're younger than me."

The brunet rolled his eyes. "You're my boyfriend, Newt, not my overprotective brother."

"I have to take care of you because you're my boyfriend, end of discussion," Newt said, putting his hand up and cutting across Thomas' remark. 

"Rude," Thomas protested, but that _was_ the end of the discussion.

"May I have some waffles?" Thomas requested, blinking slowly.

Newt groaned when he saw the wide, shiny hazel eyes staring back at him. The honey-coloured orbs were unrelenting, and Newt _hated_ it. Thomas' long, fanned eyelashes and round, too-big Bambi eyes made for a perfect feast when Newt was in the mood for some eye-candy, but when Thomas was begging, he could not help but give him what he wanted.

Newt wondered if the reason why Thomas had a scholarship at a very prestigious boarding academy (WICKED) before university and PhD at the age of 24 was that he used puppy eyes on the examiners. 

_Hopefully not._

******

Newt was mixing the batter quickly when a cold hand slipped under his shirt.

"Eeee!" He squealed, not even bothering to be embarrassed about the noises that came out. " _Don't_ do that, Tommy!"

"Sorry, Newtie Cutie," Thomas said, smiling with the annoying grin of his. Newt grumbled internally when he saw the flash of perfect pearly white teeth his boyfriend revealed when he gave one of his dimpled grins, the moles on his milky cheeks rippling with the dimples.

_Why is Thomas so perfect?_

"Thanks," Thomas said, his cheeks heating into a lovely pink. "You said I'm perfect?" He clarified when Newt raised a brow.

It was Newt's turn to flush pink from head to toe. Newt's blush was very different from Thomas', because unlike Thomas' face, his didn't heat up evenly, so he ended up with splotchy cheeks as if someone had slapped him. For some reason, despite this fact, it's _still_ Thomas' goal to make him blush more than humanly possible.

"Tommy, do you know where the waffle maker is?" Newt questioned, looking around the kitchen. The aforementioned waffle maker was not in its' usual space; the waffle maker was nowhere to be found.

Thomas looked up from underneath his lashes guiltily, his eyes watering slightly.

"It's in the garage," he murmured.

Newt raised a brow. It had been on the counter the day before yesterday... "Oookay? I'm just...not going to ask why the bloody waffle maker is in the _garage_."

"I was cleaning," Thomas argued, rolling his eyes. "Don't rub it in."

"Yes, Honey," Newt agreed, albeit sarcastically, shaking his head at his boyfriend's words. "I'll go fetch it."

* * *

"Thomas!!!" Newt screamed, dragging the waffle maker back. He dropped it onto the table, practically slamming the metal hinges onto the thick wood, causing Thomas to jump a metre into the air. 

"What did I do?" Thomas asked, looking around frantically. Newt only called him "Thomas" if he was mad at the brunet, and that was usually because he forgot to do something or did something wrong, in which case they'd talk through it. He didn't leave dirty dishes, he didn't forget to do the laundry, what did he not do or do wrong?

"We're snowed in!"

Oh, _bingo_. He forgot to shovel the snow yesterday.

" _Oops_?" Thomas tried sheepishly, smiling guiltily once more.

Newt glared at the sheepish boy standing next to him, folding his arms. "We're _snowed in_! You forgot to shovel the snow yesterday!"

"It's a lazy Sunday!" Thomas tried for enthusiastic, smiling brightly.

"It's Friday, you dumb shank," Newt said, giving Thomas a deadpan look.

"Well..." the younger one said, raising a brow. "Last time I checked, it's vacation, considering _Christmas Eve_ , you know, the 24th?"

The blonde-haired one rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine, we'll go have a cuddle day."

Thomas grinned, and his dimples came out once more. "Don't pretend that you don't love it, too."

**Author's Note:**

> **Visit my other sites:**
> 
> Tumblr Blog: <https://izcana.tumblr.com>  
> 12 Days of Newtmas Event blog: <https://12daysofnewtmas.tumblr.com>  
> Prompt me: [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/Izcana) or [my prompt form](https://bit.ly/izcanaPROMPTFORM)  
> Other sites here: <https://izcana.tumblr.com/othersites>
> 
> My Twitter: <https://twitter.com/izcana>  
> My Discord: Izcana#4446  
> My Pinterest: [@Izcana_](https://www.pinterest.com/Izcana_/_saved/)  
> My Email: izcana.sites@gmail.com


End file.
